


Cleft

by Tanuki_Senpai_Sama_Sensei



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, F/M, Marichat, Marichatinette, Multi, Other, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:05:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5371271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanuki_Senpai_Sama_Sensei/pseuds/Tanuki_Senpai_Sama_Sensei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Could she possibly be his lady? He wasn’t entirely sure yet, but she definetly was ranking first in his list of possible people. So Adrien planned his strategy and decided to carry out his plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cleft

**Title** : Cleft

 **Pairings** : MariChatRien

 **Rating** : Explicit ((NSFW))  ~~(I swear to god if you are pure just run away right now)~~

 **Summary** :  Could she possibly be his lady? He wasn’t entirely sure yet, but she definetly was ranking first in his list of possible people. So Adrien planned his strategy and decided to carry out his plan.

 **Notes** : At the end of the story.

 

* * *

##  WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENTS AHEAD

* * *

 

How she had ended in this situation was something she couldn’t have answered in even a hundred  years. Marinette couldn’t help but moan at the pair of lips in her neck, the sensation of the hickey numbing her senses. She was about to turn her head and complain to the mouth’s owner when another pair of lips captured hers in a hot, hard kiss. She squeaked in surprise at the sudden attack, but it inmediatly turned into another meowl as she felt two pairs of hands roaming her body, studying her, exploring her.

She looked at her mouth’s stealer and Marinette was met with electric green eyes hidden behind a black mask. She finally surrended to the boy’s charms and fell into his arms, her chest rising heavily from the recent lack of air. He caught her and deepened their kiss while another pair of arms surrounded her waist. Marinette could feel the other person’s body nearing her and pressing himself to the girl. She broke the kiss and took a sharp intake of breath when she felt the boy behind her move his hands inside of her nightgown, rising it in the process. “Adrien!” she hiss-whispered to the boy, turning her head to look at him. Adrien, however, was smirking, and he wasn’t stopping his hands by all means. “Adrien, stop. If you-” Marinette was silenced with a chaste kiss from Adrien’s part, making her shriek in surprise, only to moan a second later when the other individual started caressing her hips. “Chat!” she yelped softly, mind reeling. Both boys actions didn’t stop at that point and only intesified at her weak protests and mewls.

Marinette, clouded minded and lust dominated, tried to think for a moment. How come she had reached this point in her life, where both of her most special boys in her life were doing this to her, at the same time? It’s true that she had recently been more “affectionate” towards Chat Noir, their little midnight encounters becoming more of a  _heated_ routine, and it was also true that she had managed to -at least- talk to Adrien without becoming a stuttering mess, but she hadn’t expected things to escalate so quickly when she had invited Adrien home.

In order for them to finish their school project, Marinette had invited Adrien to stay the night at her house -her parents wouldn’t be there and she doubted she would be allowed at his place-. Of course she couldn’t have imagined how things would turn out of it, and much less guess about Adrien/Chat Noir’s plan.

 

* * *

It had all started with Ladybug and Chat Noir fighting another akuma. They were about to finish him when the akumatized boy had suddenly launched a surprise attack at them, missing Ladybug, but hitting Chat Noir straight in the chest. Distracted by the sudden blow her partner had just received, Ladybug had failed to notice the flighting possesed boy, and thus leaving the akuma uncleansed. However, at that moment, she couldn’t have cared less for the foul insect as she ran towards her partner, who was knocked out in the cold floor.

“Chat! Chat answer me!”  Ladybug wailed as she shook him, making him open his eyes slightly and causing her to let a sigh of relief.

“Chat don’t you dare scare me like that again” She said with a small voice, flicking the strands of hair that were falling over his face. Chat Noir wouldn’t have missed this opportunity to flirt with her if it’d been another normal day , but his gaze was clouded and confusion was apparent in his face, making the spotted superhero worried.

“Chat, are you okay? Can you walk?” She questioned, worry tinting her voice.

Without real words -only some incrompehensible mumbles- Chat Noir got up and assured her he was fine as a beeping sound alerted them that Ladybug was running out of time. She gave him a questioning look to which he just smirked and nodded. With a huff, she jumped to another roof and disappeared into the Parisian buildings. Once she was gone, Chat Noir jumped to the opposite edifice only to find a blonde haired boy sitting on the concrete floor.

 

* * *

Having two bodies connected to the same mind was both a drawback and a huge advantage. He could roam free while being in class or during photoshoots and he didn’t have to duck out everytime an akuma attacked, but everytime the superhero would get kicked Adrien could feel the pain shocking through his body instantly, making him wince or even howl -out of nowhere for others- in public, something he couldn’t get used to -nobody expected Adrien to scream randomly after all-. Chat had still kept his routine of  _visiting_ Marinette, and he had also started to approach her out of his superhero persona -it had all started way before the incident tough-. After all, she awoke an spark of interest in him. Marinette was confident and sassy, and the midnight  _talks_ they had been having as of lately made him wonder more about her.

Could she possibly be his lady? He wasn’t entirely sure yet, but she definetly was ranking first in his list of possible people. So Adrien planned his strategy and decided to carry out his plan.

 

* * *

When they arrived at Marinette’s house, the first thing Adrien did was take a shower and change into his nightwear, which, of course, unnerved Marinete a LOT. She insisted on being fine with what she was wearing but after a full minute of persuasion by Adrien she finally took her own bath and changed into her own sleepwear: A baby pink cherry flower patterned nightie combined with candy pink shorts. Adrien mentally ticked off the first step onto his plan, now the real challenge began.

They finished the project more rapidly than she had expected -Adrien, unbeknown to her, had prepared most of it at home today- and they decided to watch a movie. Curled up in her couch-blanket above their heads-, the film was soon ignored by the teenagers as they started to joke and small talk with each other. Questions like ‘What are your hobbies’ or 'Do you like the rain’ were asked and a comfortable atmosphere settled into her livingroom. While they had been talking, Adrien had gotten closer to Marinette -which was making her fret nervously- and encircled his arm around her shoulders, head resting in her shoulder.

They stayed in a comfortable silence during the credits and when the movie finally came to an end, Adrien wrapped his other arm around her figure, confining her in the warmth of his body completly. “Marinette” he whispered into her ear, making her shiver. “Y-yes A-Adrien?” she stuttered in a small voice. “You look amazing in those  _clothes_ ” he said in almost what you’d consider a growl. Marinette flushed and started rambling incoherently, only stopping dead when Adrien pecked her on her cheek, and then on her jawline. “A-Adrien?” Instead of responding, he continued to kiss her all over this side of her face, pausing when he reached her lips. He stared at them intensely for a moment before looking up at her, the sight almost making him choke with his own spit. She was looking up at him, flushed, and her nightshirt had fallen off a little, revealing a very tempting flecked shoulder and…was that a hickey? The hickey he had left her as Chat all those days ago? Oh crap he was about to lose it.. “A-Adrien, w-what brought this on?” she managed to whisper, snapping him out of his thoughts. He just smiled and pressed himself closer to her. “You are beautiful” was all he could work out before he clasped their lips together. Adrien felt her stiffen below him only to relax a minute later, sinking into the kiss. They were both getting into it when a sudden noise alerted Marinette. “What was tha-” but she failed to say anything else when she saw a black masked blonde superhero staring intently at her.

 

* * *

Marinette’s mind went blank when she saw Chat Noir leaning against the casing of the open window, a strange expression adorning his face. “C-Chat!” She shrieked, standing up, completly forgetting the boy on the couch “This isn’t, um, this is not, uh, er…I’m sorry, l-let me explain, j-just give me a-” Marinette didn’t finish her speech because a strong pair of arms had made their way around her waist. “A-Adrien!” she yelped helplessly. The blonde boy wasn’t making the situation better.

But what shocked her the most was to hear Chat chuckling, a smirk gracing his features. “A-aren’t you mad? Both of you?” At that, both boys started to giggle, but instead of being purely humorous, it was laced with something else, something dark and dangerous. “Oh Marinette” meowed chat, moving predatory slow towards her “If only you knew” finished Adrien in her ear, voice musky.

 

* * *

And that’s how they had ended in the current situation, the three making out in her bedroom. Marinette was long gone, and Adrien/Chat Noir wasn’t thinking about stopping anytime soon as they found themselves now, underwear as the only clothing covering their bodies -Marinette couldn’t even remember when they had gotten all of their vestments out-. “So…is it your first time?” Adrien asked Marinette -even though he knew the answer to his question already- while kissing her back lovingly, to which she could only nod weakly, her common reasoning spent a while ago.

Marinette vaguely noticed Chat moving towards the far end of the bed to grab something from a bag she vacantly recalled to have seen him carry when he had appeared in her living room. She didn’t have time to guess what could have it been when she was suddenly twisted around, facing Adrien all of a sudden. She also didn’t have time to question his actions as he started to kiss her hotly, his lips moving fervently against his own, making her moan. The sound seemed to only agitate the blonde more as he groaned and smacked their hips together, the action making the three of them moan -Marinette didn’t notice Chat’s though-. Adrien bit her lower lip, asking for permission, to which she happily obliged, and soon their tongues were dancing together in an erotic waltz that left the girl completly elapsed.

She was so enthralled with the kiss she hadn’t noticed Chat’s hands running up and down her body, until they had stopped in her chest, gently holding her bosom, bra stil on. She broke the kiss to turn and look at him and saw the silent question his eyes asked. She gulped and nodded, nervouness creeping into her brain again. He fiddled with the piece of clothing’s hooks, taking a few minutes to unclasp them, but alas doing so, revealing a pair of round, medium sized breasts ornated with a couple of perky, hard pink nipples to Adrien. The boy froze in place and couldn’t help but stare at the discovery for a while -so Chat was in the same state-, which made Marinette flush and cover herself in embarassment “S-stop staring at them!” she complained, finally clicking him out of his trance. Adrien couldn’t help but chuckle at her pouty, blush tinted face. God she was beautiful. He grabbed her wrists and slowly, mildly, started to separate them. God she was so so beautiful “I’m sorry, your beauty left me smitten for a minute” He whispered, looking directly into her eyes. Marinette giggled softly, her uneasiness subduing. “Shut up Adri-AH!” She yelped when she felt Chat Noir grasp her breasts, massaging them gently. “Ah…Chat…” she moaned but was again silenced by Adrien’s lips on her own.  _That_ went on for a while, alternating between Adrien kissing her and Chat massaging and Chat kissing and Adrien caressing. Marinette felt ready to combust at any given moment -who’d blame her though-, but she quickly sobered up when she felt Chat’s adventurous hand playing with the hem of her panties.

She suddenly was very aware of the situation at hand, and she knew they were beyond the limit already, but this was certainly the breaking point. “I-im not sure about this” she managed to murmur breathlessly “I…We aren’t ready for this” she sighed, half-collapsing into Adrien, bringing Chat along. “What do you mean?” Adrien asked into her left ear “If you don’t feel like continuing Princess we can always stop” Chat suggested in her right one. “No…I don’t want it to end just yet but…” the confession she had just made making her flush “But…things are complicated. Chat, you love Ladybug and…I feel kinda bad for you…becau-” “Let me stop you there” Chat interrumpted her “Do you really think I’d be doing this with someone I don’t have feelings for? The same goes for you or for him. Would you?” He inquired, pointing at Adrien, at which she just shook her head in defeat, making him smile “Thought so, Princess” and he smooched her in the forehead. But stubborn Marinette wouldn’t back down so easily “But…” “But?” Both boys replied in unison, eyebrows arched “Isn’t this…complicated? I mean, we are three people, the…positioning and…stuff” Marinette mumbled, face growing redder by the second “I’ve got that covered” responded Adrien nonchantantly “But we lack the materials!” she finally said, a little louder than she had wanted it to come off as, cheeks finally turning into tomatoes. “Materials?” Chat questioned “Yes..you know…protection and…stuff” she repeated, voice growing quieter and ending up barely audible at the last words. If the superhero hadn’t had supernatural senses he wouldn’t have caught it, that’s for sure.

Both boys laughed softly at that, Adrien pressing himself closer to Marinette and Chat moving away a little in order to grab something he had left on top of the bed before. “I don’t think we’re lacking on anything, Princess” Chat purred in her ear, sending shivers down her spine “Chat Noir seems to have come prepared" Adrien -purred too?- into her other ear, making her mewl softly. “You’ve run out of excuses Marinette” Adrien stated, voice laced with lust and passion. “Unless, of course, you are not comfortable with this, in which case, I’ll grab both of us and go out of that trap window you have right above us” Chat finished, hand running up and down her back, somehow enciting and comforting her at the same time. Marinette thought about her options. She thought profoundly, so much that her head started to hurt. In one hand, she could have this, ehem,  _encounter,_  with the boy of her dreams and with the boy of her fantasies -altough she’d never admit the last part- and on the other, she’d be betraying their trust. There would be no going back, nothing she could undo later, magic powers or not. But the first option was tempting, much too tempting, so much much that she couldn’t held the soft “Okay” that escaped her mouth, and before she knew it, she was being engulfed by both blondes in a matter of seconds.

They definetly weren’t holding back now: kissing, licking, biting, touching, and in general, exploring her whole. It had been so sudden that Marinette could only see things in a blur, passion, love and lust clouding her sight and senses. An “Are you ready?” from Chat helped her clear her thoughts a little. With a nod, she felt Adrien pull down her last piece of clothing, the sudden uncovery of her nether regions making her shiver and grow goosebumps. She caught Adrien staring again, but unlike last time, he composed himself more quickly and rapidly rose his head to meet her eyes. “You ARE beautiful” he whispered before kissing her senseless, making her forget momentarily her nakedness. She was quickly reminded of it though when Chat moved his hand from her back to her thighs, making her tense up a little. “Relax” the masked boy said in a low voice. And so she did, the kissing and caresses she was receiving helping her ease up too.

They broke the kiss to gasp for air, and it was at that moment that Chat moved his hand to her private area, delicately pressing and releasing the preassure there, probing the outlook. Marinette closed her eyes and wrapped her arms tightly around Adrien, hands helding tightly into his hair, the sensation growing low below her making her moan loudly into his ear. Emboldened, Chat started to press further into her lips, until he found the desired button that had her actually scream, surprising the three of them. “Wow Princess, I didn’t know you were so sensiti-” “Shut up!” she wailed, voice muffled by Adrien’s shoulder skin, where she had hidden her face in after the cry.Both boys chuckled and restarted ther respective jobs, Adrien kissing, biting and leaving marks everywhere: In her ears, in her jaw, in her neck and in the shoulders all the while caressing her breasts and Chat playing with her intimate parts.

She tried -and failed- to contain the moan that escaped her lips when Chat started to stroke her entrance with his other hand. “A-ah…” she softly mewled, earning a growl from both male teenagers. Chat introduced a finger in her slowly, in order to not hurt her. Marinette didn’t know if to scream out of pleasure or frustration. She found Chat’s concern for her endearing, but she wanted everything but slowness now, the preassure in her belly being almost unbearable. Luckily, the masked hero started to quicken his actions, drawing countless moans out of her, most muffled by Adrien’s mouth. Marinette felt something strong forming in her womb and her wails were getting louder and louder, encouraging Chat to go even quicker and Adrien to kiss her even harder. “C-Cha-AAAAH! Stop! It’s… I don’t” she tried to say “Shush, Princess, just let it go” Said boy sighed in her ear, contributing to her fall. The girl finally felt something drop violently inside of her as she cried her lungs out, breaking the kiss with Adrien and falling into his arms, out of breath. She felt fierce shudders run through her body, both in the inside and on the outside, but the waves of pleasure that came with them were worth it. She was barely able to notice Chat’s fingers moving out of her, pleasure overcoming all her senses. Marinette, distracted with her orgasm, failed to notice Chat removing his and Adrien’s last pieces of clothing. “Marinette, Chat Noir or me” Adrien asked her when her breathing normalized. “What?” She mumbled, rising her head from his shoulders to look at his eyes. “I said” he patiently repeated “Chat or me”. Marinette, still in a daze, only stared at him, snapping rapidly out of it when she turned her head.

Chat was naked. She turned again. Adrien was naked too. She quickly covered her eyes with her hands. Oh boy they were both naked. They were both naked and see had seen them. She had seen it all. “My my Marinette, why the bashfulness now?” Chat purred “B-because!” She could barely reply, hands shaking in her face. “Marinette, remove your hands” Adrien pleaded, breath tickling her neck. She didn’t immediately do as said, but another couple of pleas from the boys did her. She slowly withdrew her hands and oh god what was THAT. “Marinette, your mouth is hanging” Adrien teased her. Marinette clamped her mouth shut quickly but never stopped staring, cheeks flaring. She flushed even brighter when the first thought that crossed her mind was  _‘He’s huge’_. The teens snickered at her face, a little embarassed themselves “What’s this Princess” Chat tried to ease the awkward atmosphere “Chat got your tongue?” Marinette groaned, making Adrien and Chat laugh.

“You still need to tell us though” Adrien suddenly said, eyes still alight with humor. She blinked at him in confusion “What do you mean?” “You have to choose obviously” Chat deadpanned behind her, hands falling to rest in her hips. “Why?” She inquired, honestly not understanding them. “Well Marinette, you can’t have us both inside at the same time” Adrien said lustfully, hands following Chat’s actions from before but instead his hands rested on her tighs, locking eyes with her. Marinette blinked. Once. Twice. And then it clicked in her head, making her blush. “Oh…OH!” she yelped helplessly, steam coming out of her reddened ears. “I didn’t think you were this  _innocent_ , Princess” Chat purred, kissing her nape. “W-well I…I don’t know…C-choose? L-like…t-that? Oh my g-god I…” she fell silent before she started to ramble, flushing brighter, if possible.

Seeing the state the girl was in, both boys shrugged and proceeded to carry on with it themselves. Marinette shrieked when Adrien lifted her up and positioned her on top of him so she was straddling him, sitting in his lap. She tried very hard to not look down, to ignore the feeling of  _him_ pressed against her, the fact that they were naked wasn’t really helping either. “Then I’ll go first” hummed Adrien and Marinette felt herself tense up with anticipation. “I told you to relax Princess” Chat whispered in her ear, the blow of air making her shiver as she heard a ripping sound behind her.

Chat opened the package and took a condom out of the cage, tearing it open, and then proceeding to put it on Adrien’s manhood, the sole process making Marinette feel weird inside and flustered. “Are you ready?” The superhero asked behind her, to which she just nodded. “Then here we go” finished Adrien, placing the head of his member in her entrance, which earned a groan from the three of them. Adrien started to lower her down, going deeper into her in an incredibly sluggish pace. “Tell me if it hurts Mari” Adrien said breathlessly in a strained voice, the fact that he was forcing himself to go this slow evident in his voice. Marinette only nodded again, not trusting her voice to work properly. It didn’t hurt, in fact, it felt amazing. A bit overwhelming, but overall good. The three moaned when Adrien finally entered her completly, her insides engulfing him in a warm cavern of guilty pleasure. Marinette was expecting him to move, but when she saw that Adrien was and would stay as still as a statue, she sighed in his ear, frustrated “Start moving already”. A bit surprised but at the same time amused, Adrien complied to her commands, losing himself in her warmth as he picked an average rythm. Marinette moaned with each thrust and started to meet him with her hips everytime he went inside, making the boys growl in desire.

As Adrien quickened his pace, Chat’s hands moved from her hips, one going up to grope her left breast and the other down to play with her button, making her moan loudly. Adrien imitated Chat’s doings: his left hand cupped her right breast while the other held her hip tightly in order to support her, and then he began kissing her senseless, tongues dancing in an erotic hustle.

The love making came to an end quickly, being the teen’s first time. After a couple of minutes, Marinette was screaming and cumming on top of Adrien, her pulsing insides bringing both males to the edge and making them cum intensely, both with a yell of their own. Marinette was surprised when she heard Chat cry her name behind her and then feel something warm in her back, which made her blush. Had he just…? Had he been touching himself? Otherwise Marinette couldn’t imagine what reasons Chat had for cumming. “I’m sorry Marinette” said boy apologized, grabbing a tissue -he had strategically prepared before- and cleaning his mess from her back “You were just so beautifully sexy that I couldn’t hold it in” Marinette blushed for the hundreth time that night and locked eyes with him, head resting on Adrien’s shoulder, who was still inside of her panting heavily, both arms streched out behind him in order to support him. “D-don’t sweat it Kitty” she answered, regaining the lost oxygen her lungs needed.

A couple of minutes passed as they came down from their highs, a comfortable silence filling the room. Marinette, however, was starting to have a little crisis of her own.  _‘Do I say something now? Do I offer tea? What is one supposed to do afterwards anyway!’_ As if reading her thoughts, Chat twirled her around so she was facing him, making her yelp in surprise.

“This isn’t over Princess” he purred, his nose touching hers “It’s just begun” finished Adrien behind her, cupping both of his hands in her breasts.

 

* * *

The night went on as the teenagers had their little love affair. Positions were tried, fluids were shared and love words were said. Marinette lost count of how many times they had done it alread, but what shocked her the most was that not only her virginity was lost that night, but also her purity from  _behind,_ and the fact that Chat had come prepared for it was even more worrying.

But at the end of the night, Marinette couldn’t care less for the little aches she felt all over her body or the fact that she just had sex and lost her maidenhood to  **two** people, at the  **same** time. She felt full, warm, protected. She smiled in delight when two pairs of arms engulfed her under the covers, encircling her petite and lithe body. Yeah, this was fine. This felt right. And she drifted off to sleep as the first timid rays of the sun broke into the horizon.

**Author's Note:**

> So…too much? Omg I’m so ashamed right now you have no idea. This wasn’t planned to be as explicit, I swear *sweatsprofusely
> 
> Well anyway, this is my first erotic fanfic and probably the first thing that I’ve ever finished writing -which makes everything seem WORSE- but ANYWAYS.
> 
> Also, this is kinky as shit. I don’t even know how I came up with this idea to be honest. I was studying philosophy, and studying shit makes me do bad things. On a side note, Chat Noir and Adrien are the same person in this situation, only in two bodies. It was kind of complicated to write, but I somehow managed? It might be a little confusing at parts but it honestly was impawsibble for me to describe it better. The idea of Chat and Adrien feeling the same while, you know, are being done, is so outlandish I’m actually tear-eyed right now. What’s up with my brain seriously, get a grip you pink twirly gumball ball.
> 
> (Chat Noir and Adrien feel the same, see the same, taste the same, hear the same, and if that’s not quirky I don’t know what else could be)
> 
> Still I hope at least some of you enjoy it, might do a more normal second part if I get over my own shame.


End file.
